


How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days

by DaisyErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days Fusion, Crossover, Fluff, Gay, Humor, M/M, Romance, cosmo magazine, gay cosmo, gay jewelry, how to, karasuno magazine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: Shoyo Hinata writes "How to" articles for the gay version of Cosmo magazine. Tobio Kageyama advertises a jewelry company that wants to expand its horizons. Their paths cross unexpectedly - Hinata has to get rid of Kageyama as quickly as possible, while Kageyama has to make Hinata fall in love with him? Who will win? Who will get hurt in the process?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 15





	1. Karasuno

**How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days**  
A/N: It took a LOT of brain power to determine a ship for this. I had just started watching _Haikyuu_ when I got this idea, so I wasn’t familiar enough with it to write for it. Then fiancé and I binged it, and I started writing Quarantine and some one shots for Writer’s Block, and I decided this one needed to be _Haikyuu_ as well. Oops.

Shoyo Hinata hummed happily to himself as he sauntered down the sidewalk in the direction of his office building. A large sign reading “Karasuno” sat plastered to the wall, and the short boy grinned to himself at the sight. He loved his job, every single aspect of it, and he genuinely enjoyed attending work.  
He passed through the door and nodded in greeting to the receptionist, who smiled brightly at him. Her name was Hitoka Yachi, and though he didn’t know her well, she was always friendly to all who entered the building. Shoyo made his way to the third floor where his office sat, iced coffee grasped in one hand, messenger bag slung across his shoulder and held in place with the other. His sneakers thumped lightly against the carpet as he neared his desk, grinning brightly at his two closest neighbors.  
On the right of his office sat Ryunosuke Tanaka, loud and boisterous and easy to please. On the left was Yuu Nishinoya, also loud and boisterous and easy to please. They were good guys, some of the best friends Shoyo could ask for. They greeted him enthusiastically as he sat down, dropping his bag on the floor and placing his coffee on the desk.  
“Staff meeting in five minutes,” came a familiar voice, and the three men turned to see Kenma Kozume, a newer employee, waving at them.  
“Thanks, Kenma!” Shoyo called eagerly, and the dyed blond nodded in return. The redhead turned back to his desk-mates. “We’d better get going.”  
“Yeah, we should,” Yuu snickered. “Wouldn’t want Tanaka getting yelled at again.”  
The second oldest of the three whined in response. “Shut up, Yuu! That was one time! How was I supposed to know Sugawara was going to get that mad?”  
The oldest, though shortest, employee cackled, following as Shoyo led them to their boss’s office for the mandatory staff meeting. 

Koshi Sugawara sat in his office chair, feet tucked elegantly beneath him as he waited for his employees to file into the room. He smiled sweetly at the lot of them, greeting them here and there while watching them settle into their usual seats. Shoyo sat on the couch, Tanaka stood behind it, Yuu leaned against the wall, Kenma curled on the floor. The other employees stood or sat in various places throughout the spacious office, and once he was certain they were all present, Sugawara cleared his throat.  
“Last month’s _Karasuno_ was a hit,” he informed his team, earning a chorus of cheers in response. He smiled warmly. “So what are some of your ideas for next month? Nishinoya?”  
“I was thinking of a date night article!” the shortest employee exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. “Lots of people have trouble picking outfits for dates, right?”  
Sugawara nodded. “That’s a great idea. Tanaka?”  
“I think this month should be about volleyball,” Tanaka grinned. “I used to play back in high school, you know? And let me tell you, gay guys love watching volleyball players jump around the court.”  
Their boss laughed lightly. “Yeah, that sounds good. We haven’t done a volleyball issue yet, have we?”  
No one corrected him, so he continued on. “Kindaichi?”  
The tall, black-haired employee’s gaze fell to his lap. “I’m sorry, Sugawara. I haven’t come up with any new ideas yet.”  
The grey-haired manager tilted his head. “Why not? You’re usually so prepared.”  
A soft blush dusted his cheeks. “I went through… a bad breakup. He said I was really annoying, and that I did everything wrong, so I haven’t been in the mindset to brainstorm ideas.”  
“I’m sorry, Kindaichi,” Sugawara frowned. “We’ll cover you. Have we done a breakup article, recently?”  
Kindaichi’s brows raised. “You want to use my breakup for a story?”  
“If that’s alright,” Sugawara nodded.  
“Well…”  
“I could use it,” Shoyo spoke up, glancing at Kindaichi for approval. When the taller male nodded, Shoyo continued. “You said the guy told you that you did everything wrong? Maybe I could make a ‘how to get out of a bad relationship’ sort of article. A reverse dating guide.”  
Sugawara thought it over. “How to lose a guy, instead of how to win one.”  
“Yeah!”  
“I love it,” their manager smiled. “But there should be some sort of time limit. If you’re trying to chase a guy away, you don’t want it to drag on for too long.”  
“Like a week?” Tanaka suggested.  
Sugawara shook his head. “How about… ten days? How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days?”  
“Sure,” Shoyo agreed. “I can do ten days.”  
“How are you going to turn it into an article?” Yuu inquired.  
“Simple,” Sugawara smiled, though there was a hint of mischief in it. “You’ll date a guy, get him interested, and then use whatever techniques you learn from Kindaichi and other guys to scare him away.”  
Shoyo paled, but he never backed away from a challenge. “Yeah! Sure! I can do that!”  
After a few more ideas and discussions, the employees were released to go begin working on their articles. Shoyo walked beside Kindaichi as they left their boss’s office, asking for notes on the breakup while offering his condolences. Yuu and Tanaka followed behind them, snickering into their hands and whispering about how entertaining Shoyo’s task was going to be.

As Shoyo, Tanaka, and Yuu prepared to leave for the day, they caught sight of Sugawara engaged in a conversation with two representatives from a local jewelry company. Shoyo couldn’t recall the name of it, but he’d seen advertisements throughout Miyagi with posters of their prominent model, Tooru Oikawa. He was cute, sure, but from what Shoyo had seen, he was rather arrogant.  
“Tsukishima and Yamaguchi,” Sugawara greeted cheerfully. “I’m glad you could make it.”  
“We’re glad to be here,” the slightly shorter of the two replied, his freckled face smiling brightly.  
As his three star employees sauntered up behind him, Sugawara beamed. “Let me introduce you. This is Yuu Nishinoya, men’s fashion; Ryunosuke Tanaka, sexy sports; and Shoyo Hinata, our how-to expert.”  
“It’s nice to meet you,” the freckled male replied.  
“Guys, this is Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi, from Johsai Jewels,” Sugawara added, gesturing to the two intruders. “Their boss and I have been discussing a collaboration – _Karasuno_ could certainly thrive with a jewelry article.”  
“Nice to meet you as well,” Shoyo grinned. “We’re just heading out, Sugawara.”  
The grey-haired male nodded. “Thank you for all of your work. I look forward to your article!”  
As the trio shuffled away, Tsukishima tilted his head. “What article is he working on?”  
Sugawara’s face brightened. “We’ve just come up with something really interesting! How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days! He’s going to start dating a guy and then drive him away using common mistakes that guys make when they start a new relationship.”  
The tall pair shared a look, the blond’s lips curving into the slightest smirk, before they turned back to Sugawara. They were already looking forward to their companies’ collaboration.


	2. Challenge Accepted

Tobio Kageyama sat at a table in the corner of a popular LGBT nightclub, sipping his Manhattan while listening to his boss explain for the umpteenth time that he needed a new marketing campaign.  
“Every man on this team is gay,” Daichi Sawamura commented, bringing his Long Island Iced Tea to his lips. “We need to advertise to gay men.”  
“Oikawa’s modeling isn’t enough?” Tetsuro Kuroo snickered. “We made a thousand more sales every time we release a new poster.”  
Daichi nodded thoughtfully. “True, but half of those sales get returned or forgotten when the buyers realize they can’t use our jewelry to woo Oikawa himself.”  
“What about romance?” Kotaro Bokuto inquired around a mouthful of French fries. “We haven’t advertised to couples in a while.”  
“What do you suggest?” Daichi countered, lifting a brow.  
Kotaro shrugged, while Tetsuro leaned forward, fingers stroking his chin in contemplation. “What about live advertising? Deck one of us out with our latest designs, and send us on a date.”  
The leader sat back in his chair. “That… could actually work. Get someone to fall in love with you and then use that to advertise our jewelry.”  
“I volunteer,” Tetsuro grinned, raising his hand.  
“No way,” Tobio frowned. “I’m the marketing lead.”  
“But you’re the least romantic of all of us,” Tetsuro rolled his eyes.   
“Then it will be a true test of his marketing ability,” Daichi smirked, and Tobio gulped inaudibly.   
“A true test?” came a snarky voice, and the four men looked up to see Tsukishima and Tadashi approaching.  
“Who are we testing?” Tadashi questioned.  
“Tobio,” Daichi replied. “We’ll set him up on a date with someone, wearing our best jewelry, and see if he can make them fall in love. Fall in love with him – fall in love with our company.”  
“Interesting,” Tsukishima offered, and Daichi bit back a retort of surprise. The blond was rarely impressed by their marketing ideas.  
“We should choose who he dates,” Kotaro added. “It won’t be a real challenge if he gets to find his own.”  
“Hey!” Tobio whined, but to his dismay, Daichi agreed.   
“How about we pick someone in this club?” the boss suggested. “There are plenty of cute guys out on the dance floor.”  
While Tobio complained under his breath, the other men looked out at their options. Tsukishima even joined in, under the guise of nonchalantly following their gaze. His brow lifted, however, and a soft smirk settled onto his lips as a familiar face came into view.  
“What about him?” he suggested, nodding his head towards a redheaded male sitting at a table with two other guys. One had spiky brown locks with a blond sprout in the front, the other sported a buzzcut.   
Daichi stood beside Tsukishima to glance at who he’d found, and his eyes lit up. “Oh, he’s adorable. Tobio, he’s perfect for you.”  
Tobio lifted his head, chugging he rest of his drink as he looked at the ginger. With a sigh, he rose from his seat, weaving through the crowd of people en route to the redhead.   
Once he was gone, Tadashi turned to look at his partner. “Why that one, Tsukki?”  
Tsukishima smirked. “Doesn’t he look familiar?”  
Distinctive features were difficult to process due to the distance, but as he peered in the direction of the redhead, realization washed over Tadashi. “Oh! They work for that magazine we’re collaborating with!”  
“He’s the ‘how to’ guy,” the blond nodded.  
Daichi raised a brow. “What does that matter?”  
“His next article is How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days,” Tsukishima explained, and Daichi ducked his head to hide a snort.  
“You intentionally set Tobio up for failure?” he concluded.  
The blond shrugged while Tetsuro and Kotaro howled behind him.  
“This is going to be gold!” Tetsuro barked, doubled over with laughter. Kotaro had fallen on the floor, and Daichi was glad that Tobio was out of earshot.

“So, who are you going to date for the article?” Yuu questioned, chewing on an onion ring.  
“I don’t know,” Shoyo admitted, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “That part is a little daunting.”  
“Just pick someone here,” Tanaka suggested. “There are plenty of hot guys in the club tonight.”  
“I don’t know,” the redhead murmured, his gaze darting between the various men sitting at the bar, wiggling on the dance floor, lounging at other tables.   
“Don’t look now,” Yuu smirked, “but contestant number one is on his way.”  
“Huh?” Shoyo replied intelligently, turning to look where Yuu was aggressively nodding his head. His heart flipped in his chest at the sight of the man sauntering towards their table. Tall with fair skin illuminated by the club lights and sleek raven hair. His eyes were dark but sparkling with an unreadable expression, and Shoyo felt a shiver crawling up his spine.   
“We’ll just-“ Yuu murmured, sliding out of his seat. Tanaka followed, and the two scampered off to the bar, leaving Shoyo alone with the attractive stranger.  
“Hey,” the black-haired male greeted.   
“Hi,” Shoyo returned, cursing how quiet his voice became when he was nervous.   
“I, uh…” Tobio faltered. “Would you… like to dance?”  
The redhead nodded, accepting the hand that the other male extended towards him.  
“Name’s Tobio Kageyama,” he introduced, leading the shorter male to the dance floor.  
“Shoyo Hinata,” the ginger countered, heart hammering in his chest as the song switched into something upbeat. Tobio twirled him around, spinning him across the floor, and Shoyo quickly decided that he never wanted to let go. He was absolutely okay with dating this guy for ten days, but he wasn’t sure he liked the breaking up part of his assignment.  
When the song ended, Tobio leaned in, his soft lips brushing against Shoyo’s ear. “Would you like to take this somewhere else?”  
Feeling a surge of confidence, Shoyo grinned. He turned his head, his nose nudging Tobio’s cheek. “What did you have in mind?”  
Tobio shifted to face Shoyo, his breath ghosting over the shorter male’s lips. “My place?”  
The redhead nodded, and if he pressed just a little further, their lips would have collided. To his dismay, Tobio pulled back, taking his hand and lacing their fingers as he led him off the dance floor. They made a quick path to the exit, and Shoyo pulled his phone from his pocket.  
“Let me tell my friends I’m leaving,” he informed Tobio, who nodded as they began shuffling down the sidewalk. When he stopped, Shoyo looked up from his phone, eyes widening as the taller man stood proudly beside a motorcycle. The redhead nearly whimpered as he was handed a helmet, strapping it onto his head. Tobio climbed onto the bike, and patted the space behind him, a shiver crawling up his spine as Shoyo swung his leg over and rested his hands on Tobio’s shoulders.  
Tobio chuckled. “You’re going to want to hold on better than that. I drive fast.”  
After a split second of hesitation, Shoyo wrapped his arms around the other male’s waist, a warmth spreading between their connected bodies. Shoyo briefly wondered if he’d bitten off more than he could chew as they sped down the street, but he quickly decided that he didn’t care.


End file.
